two love clueless
by nakili kane
Summary: emma has a crush on ty, who's to clueless to figure it out. while he's getting hints from the others, he decides to figure out what he wants to do. emma is getting hurt feel like it's time to move on, then ty decides to work at the hotel of all things!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Nakili here! I decided to write a different type of fanfic, I was getting a little tired of writing fanfic for pokemon, and the other stories will be continued when I get the time to write for them. Anywho I started watching Stoked and really like Emma and Ty, but he's so clueless. Lol so why not start something new?

Anyways please enjoy this story and look forward to the next chapter.

NOTE: I do not own stoked, but it would be cool. (maybe) lol

Two love clueless!

Episode one: Mr. clueless idiot...

"Hi Ty!" squealed Emma as her crush entered the DR. Ty glanced at the red headed waitress and thought really hard. Emma started to feel very disappointed all of a sudden. It had been two weeks already since Emma started working at Surfer's Paradise and Ty still couldn't remember her name.

"Um Hi...." he replied, still thinking pretty hard. Suddenly he was smacked in the back of the head by his younger sister Lo.

"Her name is Emma, remember? Honestly Ty you can be so dense sometimes." Said Lo as pushed her brother to the side. Lo walked over to her friend Emma.

"Hey Emma, let's go before the witch comes." Said Lo as she pulled Emma away from Ty and headed to the kitchen.

"Eh? But---"Emma was lead to the kitchen by Lo. She didn't even get to finish greeting Ty.

Ty stood by himself in the DR. he rubbed the back of his head where Lo had smacked him. He then looked at the direction where his sister and Emma had gone. It's not that he meant to forget Emma's name, he was just to busy working with his surfing videos to pay much attention to other things, but he did wonder why he forgot her name.

"Lo! Why'd you do that?" asked Emma as she pouted at Lo.

"Come on Emma, seriously my brother is a clueless idiot; all he cares about is surfing. You really need to find someone better." Said Lo as she looked around for the "Witch" also known as Kelly.

Emma frowned, ever since the day she had told Lo her brother was cute, Lo would tell her to do better. Emma couldn't help it; there was something about Ty that got her attention, if only she could get his.

"Good she's not here, I'm off to get some breakfast." Said Lo as walked out the kitchen door. Before she stepped out all the way she turned to face Emma.

"Emma, you've been really nice to me, I'm looking out for you and I don't want you to get hurt." She said and smiled.

When Lo let, Emma stood by herself and thought for a moment that maybe it was time to move on.

"Ty, he's just a pretty boy. I should move on but..." Emma had a flash back.

She remembered the first time she met Ty, she was forced to propose to him as part of a test, and it was really embarrassing. Even though she proposed and he declined, he had said to ask him again in ten years. That made her wonder if she got his attention. Then there was the time that he had complimented her dress, well not really hers but that wasn't the point. But since then, he hadn't really spoken to her. She even wondered if it was because she had spilled her soda all over his date, which was a total accident. Emma sighed.

"Hey why are you just standing there? You have costumers waiting! Get back to work!" shouted Kelly as she entered the kitchen dragging Lo along.

"Let go! I'm going I'm going!" said Lo as she got loose from Kelly's grip. Kelly glared at Lo, and then turned her attention back to Emma.

'Hello, you have costumers, you should be gone by now!" said Kelly as she snapped her fingers at Emma.

"R-Right on my way." Said Emma as she headed out. Kelly wasn't really a nice person, but she was the boss.

Emma looked around for costumers, but the only person there was Ty. He sat by himself at a table near the corner of the DR. Emma felt her heart race. She looked around once more before heading over to Ty. Just as she was about to go to him, two girls walked in. Emma decided to attend them instead of Ty. She hoped that Ty didn't notice her, but to her dismay he did. He took a deep breath and released it.

"Of course, she must be mad at me. I forgot her name." said Ty to himself. He felt guilty and felt like he should apologize.

"All right what do you want?" said Lo. Ty looked up to face his sister. Ever since their father had forced Lo to work at the hotel, he enjoyed annoying her, not as much as their younger brother though.

"I'll just take a coffee." Said Ty as he glanced Emma's way without Lo noticing.

"Fine, but just so you know, you better give me a good score so I can leave this job." Said Lo as she left. Ty rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't really matter if she gets a good score or not, it's all up to dad to decide." Thought Ty. Just then he saw Emma coming out of the kitchen with an order.

Emma was coming out of the kitchen with the girls' order. She noticed that Ty was still there and she wished he'd leave already. He was making her really nervous, so nervous that she didn't see a chair in front of her. She ended up tripping and all the order landed on her and the plates broke. Everyone in the DR was taken by surprise including Emma herself.

Ty saw Emma trip. He looked at her concerned, but when she looked at him and their eyes met, he quickly turned his head and looked the other way. He wanted to go over and help her, but there was something that wouldn't let him. Just at that moment Lo had come out with Ty's order when she heard the crash.

"Oh my gosh Emma are you okay?" asked Lo as she ran over to a stunned Emma.

"Yeah I'm okay." Said Emma. But deep down she felt horrible and embarrassed.

"Great you broke another set. How many is that now?" scolded Kelly as she looked at the mess.

"Lo clean up this mess, and you go get yourself clean up and get here as soon as possible." Said Kelly as she went to attend some costumers.

:"Yes Kelly." Said Emma as she got up. Lo put a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma looked up.

"Don't worry Emma, I'll make sure that Kelly doesn't get you fired." Said Lo. Emma smiled at her.

"Thanks Lo, you're a real pal." Said Emma as she made her way out of the DR. Before she made her way out, she looked at Ty once more. Their eyes met again, only this time Ty looked at the table.

"He's avoiding eye contact..." thought Emma as she let. Her heart felt like it was breaking. Ty was being selfish.

Emma was passing the aquarium when she heard her name called out by Johnny. Johnny worked at the front desk and he was her friend, he was a really nice person.

"Emma, what happen to you, you're a mess!" said Johnny as he studied her. She had coffee stains all over her, pancake syrup in her hair, she was just a complete mess.

"~sigh~ I had another accident, I wasn't watching where I was going and her are the results." Said Emma. Johnny nodded his head, he cared deeply for Emma and he didn't like seeing her get hurt or get strikes.

"Don't worry Emma, everyone makes mistakes, so don't let it get to you. Besides think about this afternoon, we're going to go surfing." Said Johnny, he really hoped that would cheer her up. To his surprise, Emma gave his a huge smile.

"You're right Johnny, this is nothing! As long I look forward to surfing then this is nothing!" said Emma. She felt really fired up, she was starting to feel like her old self.

"Thanks Johnny, you just made my day!" said Emma. She would hug him, but she was dirty and she didn't want to get him dirty. Johnny felt himself blush, the way Emma smiled at him made him feel really good. He only wished that Emma would notice him instead of Ty.

Ty had always been clueless toward feeling from girls that like him, and Emma was no exception. Johnny knew all that and he wished that Emma would move on and forget Ty. Ty was never going to change; he would always remain as the clueless wonder of Surfer's Paradise.

"Well I better go clean myself up, see you later Johnny." Said Emma as she waved good-bye to Johnny who could only smile.

"You did it man! You made her day!" shouted Johnny as he did a victory dance. He was really happy.

"Ahem, you have a job to do." Said Bummer, the hotel's manager.

"Oh um right my bad." Said Johnny as he nervously smiled. Bummer was a really strict, mean person that made Johnny really nervous sometimes.

"Ty, you saw Emma trip, didn't you?" asked Lo as she set his coffee down. Ty didn't say anything. He just sat there staring at the table.

"Why didn't you do anything to help her? She could have gotten hurt." said Lo as her voice began to raise. Ty still didn't say anything; he didn't know how to respond.

"Ugh, I've had it with you! You mess with girl's heart to much, you know that." Said Lo as she slammed her hands on table. Ty looked at his sister confused; he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ty as Lo rolled her eyes at him.

"Think about, you always lead girls on without noticing and you end up breaking their hearts," said Lo as she glared at her brother. Ty seemed somewhat shocked at this, but he still didn't get what Lo was getting at.

"You are so clueless; you're leading Emma on without realizing it, IDIOT." Said Lo. Ty's face was filled with shock, but he regained his composer.

"Don't be silly, I do not." Said Ty as he looked at the table.

"Let's see do you remember _will you marry me?" _asked Lo. Ty fell silent as he recalled that moment.

It was part of Kelly's challenge. She had told Emma to propose to Ty, but he didn't understand why Lo brought that up. He gave Lo a confused look.

"Do I have to spell out everything to you? You told her to ask again in ten years, that made her excited." Said Lo.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Said Ty.

"Sure you didn't mean anything by it, but Emma is the type of girl to get excited by it. Then there was the time you told her, that her dress was cute." Said Lo. Ty narrowed his eyes.

"Like I said, I didn't mean anything by it, and the dress did look cute on her." Said Ty. He could feel himself get frustrated.

"I give up, enjoy your coffee and remember, give me a good score." Said Lo as she walked away from Ty.

"You'll never understand a girl's heart." She added.

Ty looked at his coffee. He felt so frustrated, but he didn't understand why. He didn't get why Lo brought up Emma or all those things he did to her.

"I think I should just stick to surfing, I'm getting frustrated." He said to himself. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"This is going to be a long summer." He added.

To be continued....

Well that's all for now. I tried to keep everyone in character, but I don't know if I did. The other characters will be showing up in the next chapter so please look forward to it. Please review and let me know what you think or if I need to fix anything. That would be really nice.

NEXTIME:

Episode 2- gatherings make you realize...

The gang is going surfing, Ty decides to go with them to film, but as he watches everyone he realizes something. What is it that he realizes?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Nakili here! Sorry for the super mega late update! I have been really busy with school and don't have much time, plus I've been a little lazy to type....

Anywho thank you for everyone that has read this story and reviewed!!!!

I do not own stoke!!!!

Two love clueless:

Episode 2- gathering make you realize….

"Whoo! Who's ready to hit the waves!!!" Shouted Reef.

"You know I am Bra!" shouted Broseph, then high fived Reef. Fin, Emma, and Lo stood next each other looking at the guys.

"How can they be so energetic?" asked Lo as she rubbed her back. Working at the DR was very hard work. She and Emma were always running around taking orders and then carrying around heavy plates of food. Then there was all the abuse of Kelly, the wicked "witch"

"They have it easy, they get to goof all they want while we have all the real work." Said Fin as she rubbed her back. Fin worked in house keeping and she didn't like it, she wanted to be the new surf instructor but Reef got the job. She hated house keeping and Bummer didn't make the job any easier.

"Aw on guys, at least we get some time off so let's enjoy it! Let's surf our troubles away!" said Emma. Both fin and Lo smiled, Emma always had a way of cheering people up.

"You're right Alberta, lets go catch some waves!" said Fin as she jump up.

"You'll just crash and burn out there." Teased Reef. Fin glared at him, she couldn't stand Reef. He had been a big pain in her bum since she met him, but she had to admit that he had some pretty nice moves.

"Cha right, I'm gonna cram you out there." Said Fin as she punched him in the ribs. Reef squirmed around in pain.

"There is no way you're a girl." Said Reef, that made him get another glare from fin. Everyone else laughed. Fin and Reef were a funny pair.

"Hey that reminds, Johnny and Ty said that they were going to join us." Said Broseph. Reef gave him a funny look.

"Dude I can understand Johnny but Ty? We don't really hang with him." Said Reef. The others nodded their heads, except Emma.

"He said he wanted to film us for his surfing project." Said Broseph.

"I knew it, he's such a surfaholic." Thought Lo as she rolled her eyes.

Emma felt uncomfortable, after what happened in the morning she didn't feel like she could face Ty again. She was kind of happy he was going to be there, but she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Um guys, I'm not feeling very well, I think I might stay behind." Said Emma as she backed up. Her friends looked at her. They weren't expecting that from Emma, she was always enthusiastic about surfing although she wasn't that good.

"Come on Alberta you have to come, I was planning on teaching you some new tricks." Said Fin, anyone could tell that she wanted Emma to come.

Emma thought for a moment. She thought about the incident in the morning where Ty had coldly shut her out and then about the beautiful sunset and the awesome waves. When she signed up for a job at Suffer's Paradise, she had done it for the suffering, not some pretty boy who never noticed her. She gained confidence in herself.

'Okay I'll go." Said Emma as she smiled. Her smile made the whole gang smile.

"Whoo! Lets go catch some waves!" shouted Reef as he grabbed his board. Broseph handed Emma her board.

"Let's go enjoy the waves." He said to her and winked. Emma giggled, being with her friends was nice and they helped her take her mind off Ty, the clueless wonder.

"look they're here!" shouted Fin as she pointed at Johnny and Ty. Johnny was still wearing his uniform and Ty was wearing his swimming trunks with camera in hand.

"Sorry it took so long, can everyone wait for me to change? I'll be fast." Said Johnny. Everyone seemed okay with it, but Reef. He was really egger to go surf.

"Okay but hurry up already! We have waves to go catch!" said Reef but as he said that, he got elbowed in the ribs by Fin.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" he asked.

"Quit being selfish!" she replied.

With that being said and done, Johnny went to change. As they stayed there, Emma felt awkward around Ty. While the rest were talking, he was the only one that stood quietly observing everyone. He seemed a little uncomfortable since he didn't really hang out with them.

Fin noticed that Emma was acting a little strange. She leaned over to Lo and asked her what was going one. Lo looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at Emma then Ty.

"It's a long story, I don't think that you'd be interested, but I'll tell you later about it okay. " said Lo. Fin nodded her head and silently glanced at Ty and Emma. It was going to be interesting on hearing what they had to say.

"Okay I'm back and ready." Said Johnny as he appeared before his friends. He was wearing the black swimsuit he always wore and had his surfboard in hand.

"Alright! Finally let's go catch those waves!" shouted Reef as he and the gang ran off toward the shore. The only ones that didn't run were Lo, Emma and Ty.

The three of them walked in silence. The silence was so awkward that it started to make Ty uncomfortable. He was starting to regret coming, but if he left now, the groms might think he was a stuck up jerk or that they might think he thought that they were not good enough for his video.

"I-I'm gonna go up ahead with the others." Said Emma as she ran up ahead, she didn't even turn around to face Lo or Ty.

"Wow Ty, you must really be proud of yourself, you have her running away and acting wired." Said Lo.

"No I don't, besides isn't she acting like her normal self?" asked Ty.

"Ever since this morning, she has been acting strange and I think that it's your fault. I'm not just saying that either, every time I say your name she either walks away or changes the subject." Said Lo. Ty didn't know what to say that. Lo expected him to make to reaction but he didn't and it frustrated her.

"Geez you really are an idiot." Said Lo as she walked ahead of him. Ty was left there dumbfounded. He really wanted to use the groms for his video but now there was one of them upset and he didn't want to make matters worse. In the end he diced to continue what he had started.

When he finally reached "The Office" everyone was already surfing. Nobody seemed to notice that he was missing. That is when he recalled the times that Emma greeted him. She had always greeted him and he had always walked right passed her. He felt really guilty.

He decided not to tape any of them. Instead he went to the campsite they had made and sat down on some logs and watched them surf. He observed everyone. The way that everyone was getting along and hung out all the time made him feel a little envious. He was always so busy with other things that he never really got the chance to hang out with his friends or to make many friends.

Ty then glanced at his sister Lo. Ever since she started working at the hotel, she had really changed. She was still her spoiled self but she had changed a little. She was at bit more considerate of others, just a little. She had even made friends with people she would never even be friends with. Just then Emma caught his eye and a small smile formed on his face.

She was surfing a wave, and so far she was doing a good job on it but then she lost balance.

"Emma.." he thought to himself. He watched as fin helped her and then gave her some advice when Reef interrupted and as a result Fin pushed him off his surfboard. Then they got into an argument. The whole scene made Emma laugh. Her smile burned in Ty's mind.

He watched as she returned to surfing. No matter how many times she fell, she got back up on the surfboard and continued her best. Ty kept watching her, her determination reminded him of himself. When he started surfing, he was terrible, he'd always fall but he never gave up. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot about everything around him.

Soon the gang went to the campsite to relax. They were all talking about their day and how surfing was so much fun and the beach was beautiful. As everyone spoke Ty felt a little out of place.

"Hey Ty! Did you catch my sweet move on tape?" asked Reef with a huge grin on his face. He looked at Ty then glanced at Fin who rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Reef, but I didn't" replied Ty as Reef freaked out.

"What you didn't get my sweet moves? How am I suppose to live with that?" shouted Reef as he put his hands on his face and panicked. He had spend most of this afternoon showing off just so he could see himself on video.

"Quit over reacting you drama queen." Said Fin as she slapped him in the face to calm him down.

'How about me, did you get me?" asked Broseph. Ty shook his head no.

"Bummer..." said Broseph. He was really looking forward to seeing himself.

"Did you get anyone at all?" asked Lo to her brother. Everyone looked at him and waited.

"Sorry but no." was all he said. Lo seemed surprised, her brother was a surfhalic and not taping the other surf was out of character.

"Did something happen to the camera? ' asked Johnny. Ty fell silent for a moment and then replied.

"Yeah I forgot to charge it." He said. He decided that he didn't want to tell anyone the real reason, besides he didn't have the reason himself.

"Aw that's to bad, maybe you can tape as next time." Said Emma with a small smile on her face. Ty looked at her, all afternoon she hadn't said a word to him. The small smile on her face made it hard for him to read her. He couldn't tell if she was mad at him or not.

"Um yeah" was all he managed to tell her. He felt himself get frustrated.

"All of you had some really nice moves, I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to catch it on film. I feel pretty guilty right, My bad." He said.

"Hey if you didn't tape, what did you do here all by yourself?" asked Emma. Ty could see that she was concerned about him that he felt horrible. He didn't deserve her concern after this morning. Soon all eyes were on him.

"I –I um just sat her and watch you guys. I would have joined you but I didn't bring my board..." he said.

"Dude why didn't you say anything? We would have taken turns sharing our boards with you" said Reef.

"Yeah, that way you wouldn't have here." Said Fin. Everyone agreed.

Ty was taken by surprise, he never thought that the gang would be so kind. All he managed was a simple smile.

"Um thanks, but you guys were having fun, anyways I should get going. See you guys later." Said Ty as he got up. He waved good bye to everyone and started leave.

As he walked away he felt as if he was expected something to happen, but he didn't know what.

"Ty wait!" he heard his name shouted. He automatically turned around to face Emma. She had run after him and it made him wonder why.

" Here you forgot your camera." Was all she said and handed him his camera.

Before he could say anything to him, she turned around and returned back her friends.

He watched as everyone was gathered around laughing and talking some more. He watched as his sister smiled and laughed along with her friends. He could feel the envious feeling grow inside of him. He turned around and walked away with his camera in his hand.

"Definitely going to be a long, long summer..." he thought to himself as he made his way to the penthouse.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well that does it for this chapter!!! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!!!

Oh and I think that I'll be writing this story in Ty's perspective and then switch to Emma later on....

Next Time: Episode 3 ` misunderstandings lead to...

Ty is distracted by the night before and it doesn't help that George his younger brother keeps telling everyone that he's having "Girl Troubles" and then things go worse when he and Emma have another incident, will he ever get a break?!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Niki here. I'm really sorry for the year long update, which is something that I didn't notice till someone pointed it out. Sorry about that, I have been going through some hard time and I've had no motivation, but now I do.

Watched some episodes of Stoked to get some inspiration, and I did. Gosh I must say I want to straggle Ty! XD I can't believe he starts to go out with Kelly! Ggrrr made me mad, so now I'm determined to continue!

Anyways, Thank you to everyone who has been favoring and reviewing this story, I'll try to update more frequently till I run out of motivation. Episode 4 is in progress.

Don't own Stoked, if I did I would never let Kelly take Ty from Emma! XD

Episode 3: misunderstandings lead to

All night Ty could not sleep. Every time he closed his eyes the faces of the groms flashed before him.

Reef and Fin challenging each other, Broseph being laid back and eating a sandwich that mysteriously came from his afro, Johnny being clumsy, Lo gossiping and being spoiled, and last but not least Emma, and her kind smile.

"Sigh, what is wrong with me? I'm acting so strange..." thought Ty to himself as he lay on his bed.

There was a knock at the door. He sat up and called out.

"Who is?"

"Who else do you think it is? It's me George! Mom says time to get up." Called out his younger brother from beyond the door.

"Up in a sec' was Ty's reply.

He got up, and started to get ready for his long day. As he got ready he decide to also prepare to his camera so he could just get ready to tape surfer for his video project.

Ty got done with his morning business and head out his door. He was a little surprised to see George was waiting for him.

George was his younger tween brother; he was a trouble maker and loved messing with Lo, he didn't bother Ty so much. It was probably because Ty was never really bothered be his pranks or schemes like Lo was.

:"Hey you seem different today." Said George observing Ty from head to toe.

" What are you talking about, I'm fine like always." Replied Ty.

"Oh really, well I guess you would be if you would examine your zipper!" laughed George.

Ty looked down and saw his zipper down; he quickly zipped them up and was embarrassed.

"Heh heh that's never happened before, you're usually Mr. Perfect." Said George as he giggled. Ty felt his face get hot. He ignored George's comment and continued his way to the elevator.

"Say Ty I heard you were having girl problems." Said George.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ty.

George shook his head at Ty's clueless face.

"You really are dense" was George's reply to Ty's question.

The two quietly rode the elevator to the lobby. They were heading to the DR, on the way there they were greeted by Johnny.

"Good Morning" said Johnny as both Ty and George arrived at the front counter.

"Hey Johnny, you've seen Grommet around?" asked George. Grommet was Brosheph's younger brother and George's best friend.

"No I haven't seen him around, but I believe he'll be here sometime soon." Said Johnny.

"You're pretty quiet Ty."

"Huh?" replied Ty, his mind was drifting back to what George had said to him. He looked up to Johnny.

Johnny stood there with a questionable look on his face.

"Um sorry Johnny, just distracted by some stuff." Said Ty as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's having girl trouble." Said George, catching the attention of both teenagers there.

"What?" asked Johnny? Ty was speechless; George was up to no good.

"You see there's this girl, she's kinda cute, she's really into Ty but he's to dumb to figure it out. I bet even now as I speak he doesn't know who I'm talking about but you do." Said George.

Johnny felt his face burn up and heart beat fast.

"That's enough George." Said Ty.

"I feel sorry for that girl, she's really nice and I would like my big brother to he happy, but if he doesn't wake up soon, there might be someone else that might take her and personally I hope the other guy wins." Said George.

Watching both Ty and Johnny twitch made him smile. He was finally getting to Ty. He might be an even more fun target then Lo.

"Let's go Ty, I don't want to miss messing with Lo this morning!" said George as he started to walk off.

Ty quickly ran after him without saying a word to Johnny.

"This is not good, what if Ty finds out, I won't have any chances." Thought Johnny. George's statement made Johnny realize that maybe he had a shot with Emma and he should take the chance and get her to notice him.

On the way to the DR, Ty felt really embarrassed. He felt like avoiding the DR.

Both he and George sat near a window.

" Hey you didn't have to tell Johnny all that nonsense. I'm not having girl trouble. I'm just tired is all." Said Ty.

"Oh really?" said George as he gave Ty his mischievous grin.

"Ty,Ty,Ty I like to observe things and I've been noticing incidents involving a certain girl. I think you two would look nice together, but if you don't pay attention, she might be taken from you." Said George. Ty was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Good morning you two, would you like me to take your order?" asked Emma.

She had actually wanted to avoid to Ty but she couldn't, she had to face him sooner or later.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again." Said George as he gave her his mischievous smile. Emma didn't notice it at all, but Ty did and he didn't like it.

"Good Morning…" said Ty. He avoided saying her name, Emma noticed it.

"Emma." Said George.

Both Emma and Ty looked George. Ty had the urge to elbow him in the ribs but resisted. Emma cleared her throat and tried to calm down since her heart was beating so fast.

"Don't you want to order something first?" asked George as he grinned at Ty.

"UM sure why not, I'll have some coffee for now." Said Ty avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"Ty um i-is something wrong?" asked Emma. Her soft stuttering voice caused him to look up at her. Emma tried her best to saty calm, but looking into his hazel eyes made her heart melt although she was trying so hard to move on.

Emma's face through Ty off course, he just could not tell what was behind her smile, what made her make him feel like a the bad guy?

"I'll let you in on his little secret!" said George was he sat up in his chair. This sparked the interest of Emma.

Before Ty had any time to say anything, George had already started his weird story.

"You see, my big brother is having some girl trouble…"

Emma's heart skipped a beat. Ty was having girl trouble, how could he, he was the nicest, coolest, and not to mention cutest guy at surfer's paradise. She felt bad for him, but at the same time jealous.

"There's this really nice girl, who has the most obvious crush on him. She's always trying to get his attention, and always does nice things for him, but he always disregards her causing awkward situations between them."

Emma was quiet and thoughtful for a moment; George's story sounded a bit familiar but she couldn't figure what was wrong with it.

"To be honest I hope that she moves on, Ty's to hopeless. He probably still has no idea what I'm talking about." Said George as he looked around. He was taking the opportunity to look for Lo and bother her too.

"That's why he's depressed." He added.

"D-Don't worry about her Ty, I'm sure that she'll come around and um…." She wasn't sure what to say. Her jealousy was getting to her, she wanted to know who this mysterious girl was. Ty

"Um I-I know what'll cheer you up, it always works for me, here I'll be right back! " said Emma as she off.

"Ouch what the heck was that for?" squealed George as he rubbed his head. Ty had hit him on the head.

"Quit telling people strange things, that isn't true." Said Ty. He wish that he could just disappear.

Emma reappeared, but this time with Ty's coffee.

"Here you go Ty. I brought you your coffee, I also got you a special order which will be done soon." Said Emma as she put the coffee in front of Ty.

"Um I'm sorry Ella, I have to get going I forgot about something important and I really have to go." Said Ty as he quickly got up and started to leave.

George smirked, he seemed to find a weakness to his usually calm and collected brother Ty.

"Wait Ty! You should at least take your coffee!" called Emma as she picked up his coffee and semi ran toward him.

At that moment Ty stopped and started to turn around to face her, when Emma tripped and spilled the hot coffee on him.

"OW,THAT BURNS!" shouted Ty as he jumped. He was not expecting that.

"Ty! I'm so sorry!" said Emma as she tried to help him.

"No it's okay, I got this…" said Ty as he whipped himself, then walked away.

Emma stood there feeling bad about burning him with coffee.

"What was that about, I thought I heard Ty shout." Said Lo.

Emma jumped.

"Lo, where did you come from?"

"I was around and I heard Ty shout so what happened?" asked Lo.

"I'll tell you what happened! Your friend just burned Ty! It was so hilarious!" said George laughing his head off.

Lo began to laugh. Finally Ty got what he deserved was her thought.

"It's not funny…" Emma said quietly. She felt about the whole incident.

Johnny saw Ty rush out of the DR. he wasn't sure what happened, but Ty seemed to be in some sort of pain. He wondered what happened.

"I wonder what happened to Ty…." Thought Johnny.

To Be Continued…

Next time:

Episode 4: trying to move on, brings….

Emma feels bad about spilling coffee on Ty, but every time she tries to apologize, Ty seems to avoid her, fed up with it she decides she's had enough and it's time to move on. Ty on the other hand is not sure how to approach Emma and decides he should apologize, but every time he meets with her, he feels awkward and avoids her….


	4. author's note

Auther's note:

I'm really sorry that I don't update as much as I wish I did, but I didn't have microsoft word, but I found an alternative, so i'll see if I can start posting more chapters to this story!

I am very sorry about this though!

Hopefully I post the next chapter soon!

I also like to draw a lot so I will see if I make a cover for this story too. XD


End file.
